dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball XT
License and Production Dragon Ball XT is licensed, created and produced by Kamipiccolo and Super Trunks and Piccolo The Super Namek . Other users have no right to edit this article. However they can correct grammar or spelling mistakes. Plot Overview This series begins 8 years after the original Dragon Ball GT. The first Dragon Ball XT Saga is H.F.I.L Saga where the main villains are villains of the past such as Frieza, King Cold, Androids, Cell, Saiyans, Baby, Omega Shenron and many other minor villains. It continues with the Android Z Saga where the main antagonist is Android Z and the story ends with Ultimate Warrior Saga where the main enemies are Ultimos and Krudule. In this story, Goku will come back to fight an upcoming battle. *P.S: Pictures will not be added in the main story page. If you are looking for pictures, wait until I create pages for characters and attacks that require information. *''' Movies and Specials '''Movies Dragon Ball XT: Birth of Ultimos - It tells us how Ultimos was born and his life. Dragon Ball XT: Rise of a Saiyan - It tells us about Krudule and his life. Dragon Ball XT: Ultimate Fighter - And new threat is coming to Earth, one very powerful.... Specials Dragon Ball XT: Revenge of Frieza - Frieza's race declare war upon the Z Fighters Dragon Ball XT: Deadly Assassination - An Assassin has been sent to Earth to kill Goku... 'H.F.I.L Saga' 'Goku's Unexpected Arrival' Vegeta is training in the Gravity Chamber at 600x Earths gravity as a Super Saiyan. Suddenly he senses Goku's energy level and runs out of the Gravity Chamber and sees Goku half bruised.Goku has also grown back to adult form again. Goku rests and then tells him that the Hell Minions have escape and they started wrecking havok.He and Pikkon had been sent to subdue this group of villains but they were defeated and Pikkon was killed. Goku also said that the villains had got much stronger and that Frieza could defeat him as a Super Saiyan (which the original DBZ Frieza was unable to do). They had also captured King Yemma. He said that the Kibito-Shin asked for Vegeta's and the other's help. Many of the villains were Raditz, Nappa, King Piccolo, Ginyu Force, Zarbon, Cui, Dodoria, Frieza, Cooler, Broly, Lord Slug, General Tao,Turles, Android 13, Android 14, Android 15, Super Android 17, Android 19, Android 20, Cell, Bojack and his crew, Super Janemba, Hirudegarn, Baby, Omega Shenron and many others. He also met Piccolo there but Piccolo was in hiding from the villains because they were very powerful. The Z Fighters get ready to go to the Planet of The Kais by Instant Transmission but Pan decides to stay behind and protect the world from trouble. 'Hell Escapees' Goku and the Z Fighters arrive at the Planet of The Kais and talk to Kibito-Shin and Elder Kai about the problem. They advise that all of the Z Fighters attack the villains one by one. Thanking Kibito-Shin about the fight, Goku teleports them to the H.F.I.L . They see many of the past villains. The villains have built a huge castle where the Lords of Hell reside and the weaker warriors stand gaurd. The Z Fighters work out their tactics. They decide that Goku, Vegeta and Gohan attack the front, while Majuub, Trunks and Goten attacks the back gate. Goku studies the front gate and see many villains such as Raditz, Dodoria,Recoome, Jeice, Turles and King Piccolo gaurding it. The back gate is gaurded by Nappa, Burter, Guldo, Captain Ginyu, Zarbon, Lord Slug and Cui. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks transforms into Super Saiyans and Majuub powers up to fight. They rush forward to the back and front gates. 'Weaklings Die First Goku, Vegeta and Gohan arrrive at the front gate but Dodoria spots them and is about to alert Lord Frieza, when Vegeta rams his fist into Dodoria's armor and twists his neck. Hearing the commotion, Recoome scans Vegeta's power level with his scouter. The power level shows 23,000,000,000 and the Scouter blasts into pieces. Vegeta wipes out Recoome, Jeice, Raditz with a Final Flash and Gokua and Gohan wipes out Turles and King Piccolo with a Twin-Kamehameha. Meanwhile Goten, Trunks and Majuub does a chain of ''Ki ''Blasts and wipes out all of the gaurds of the Back Gate. Frieza, watching from his throne room, proceeds to battle the Z Fighters next'.' Frieza's Destruction Frieza powers up to 100% and fly of to the battle field and meets Goku, Goten, Vegeta,Gohan,Trunks and Majuub. Goku, Gohan and Vegeta powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and charge at Frieza but Frieza quickly dodges and fires an array of Energy Blasts at Goku and Vegeta, while Gohan powers up a Super Kamehameha and fires at Frieza. At first Frieza is thought to have been defeated but when Frieza fires a Super Nova at the Z Fighters, they all dodge. Fireza gives a combo of kicks and punches and sends Goten flying down to the mountains. Angrily, Goku, Gohan and Majuub charge a Kamehameha and Vegeta and Trunks powers up a Galick Gun and they all fire at Frieza who gets blasted to smithereens. Angred, Omega Shenron order Android 13, Android 14, Android 15, Android 19, Android 20, Cell and Super 17 to go and kill the Z Fighters. Androids Retreat All of the Androids go to the Battle Field to take care of the Z Fighters while Goten has revived from the previous battle. Goku and Vegeta power up to Super Saiyan 4 because Super 17 was very powerful. They let Goten, Majuub, Gohan and Trunks to fight the other Androids. Goten charges towards Android 19 and 20, Trunks dashes of to fight Android 15 and 14, Majuub fights Android 13 and Gohan fights Cell. Android 19 has got 3x stronger than before so it gives Goten a good fight but all the Androids knew that they were losing so they retreated. Goku and the others feeling angry at the Androids retreat, gets ready for the next fight. Omega Shenron tells thst he and Baby will go and fight them once and for all. Rise of the Ultimate Dragon Omega Shenron and Baby fly to the Battle Field to battle Goku and the others. Goku and Gohan fire a Kamehameha at Baby who is inflicted full damage and gets killed. Omega Shenron angrily starts firing energy blasts at Vegeta who deflects it with ease. Having enough of toying around, Vegeta fired a Super Galick Shine (A purple laser beam) at Omega Shenron who gets injured very badly. To finish everything, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Majuub fire a Quadruple Kamehameha and kills Omega Shenron. Once the battle is over, Piccolo comes from his hiding and congratulates them on his victory. Their celebrations are short lived, when they feel a tremendous energy, even stronger than that of Omega Shenron and the next second a powerful energy beam blasts Majuub and kills him in a flash. The Z Fighters look for the attacker in the smoke when they see Broly levitating above the ground, roaring with rage.' ' The Legendary Super Saiyan Ascends Angry at Majuub's death, Goku fires a powerful Kamehameha at Broly who easily dodges it and turns into a Legendary Super Saiyan 3 and overpowers Trunks and Goten by giving them a punch to the gut and sends them flying to the rocks below. To distract Broly, Piccolo fires a Special Beam Cannon which got blasted apart by Broly's own Blaster Shell and almost killed Piccolo, highly injuring him. Angry at the fact that Piccolo is almost dead, Gohan flies at Broly and fires an Ultimate Kamehameha but to no avail. Broly knocks the wind out of him with ease at tosses him into the rocks below."'''''Kakarot!" roared Broly. Vegeta fires a Final Shine Attack and Goku fires a 10x Kamehameha which bruises him slightly. Broly in a fit of rage, suddenly transforms into a Legendary Super Saiyan 4! Knowing that they dont have any option, Goku and Vegeta shouts and creates a lighting aura around them and transforms into Super Saiyan 5s. Upgrade to Super Saiyan 5! Both Goku and Vegeta are surprised at each other that both of them can go Super Saiyan 5. Goku asks Vegeta how he achieved this transformation and Vegeta tells him that he achieved it in the Gravity Chamber by training at 1200x Earth Gravity. Goku tells him that Goku achieved it by training with Shenron. Both the fighters pelt Broly with energy blasts and seriously damages him. Enraged, Broly attacks Vegeta with an Omega Blaster at Vegeta who takes full hit but did not hurt him even a bit. Goku and Vegeta charge their signature moves, 10x Super Kamehameha and Ultimate Final Shine which blasts broly into the molten lava below. After watching this spectacle, Goku and Vegeta rush to the aid of the Goten, Trunks, Gohan and Piccolo and revive them with Senzu Beans. When all of them are revived, Goku hears a huge sound and sees Broly rising from the molten lava, twice in size and very angry. The Adult Fusion Broly rose from the molten rock and rushed to Goku and Vegeta with stunning speed and used a powerful Omega Blast which killed Gohan. Angrily, Goten and Trunks fuse to become Gotenks! Gotenks rush towards Broly but Broly, with one swipe of his hand, thrashes Gotenks. Gotenks uses a variety of moves from Wolf Fang Fist to Super Kamikaze Ghost Attack but in vain. Gotenks then becomes a Super Saiyan 3. As a Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks manages to get a few hits at the ‘Legendary Super Saiyan 4’ but that was like an ant sting to Broly. Goku and Vegeta finally decide that they have to do a very powerful attack to kill Broly. Goku and Gotenks charge two Super Kamehamehas and Vegeta charges a Super Final Shine and Piccolo charges a Special Beam Cannon and they all fire at Broly. The attack blasts through Broly’s heart. Broly falls down into the spikes. He reverts him back to his base form, breathing heavily. Vegeta walks up to him with a cold look in his eyes and fires a Final Shine at Broly which kills the ‘Legendary Super Saiyan 4’. The fusion wears of and all of the remaining fighters looks at the H.F.I.L and sees the mass of villains of their previous encounters. Cleaning Hell Goku looks down and sees Cooler, Bojack and his crew, Super Janemba and many other villains from their past. Goku and Vegeta rushes off to fight Janemba while Goten fights Bojack and his crew while Goten and Piccolo takes care of Cooler. Goku finishes Janemba with a few punches and Goten blasts Bojack, Zangya and Bido with a single Kamehameha and Vegeta kills Cooler with a combined Final Shine, Burning Attack and Special Beam Cannon. Goku fires a 10x Super Kamehameha at the masses of villains and incinerates them all. Goku then sees Hirudegarn rushing towards them and does a Dragon Fist and kills it. The Z Fighters go to the Fortress and frees King Yemma. The Red Ribbon Army charges at them using helicopters, jets and tanks but Vegeta blasts it with an energy blast, They then go to Kibito-Shin and tells him of their completed task. Missing Fighters Kibito-Shin tells them that they can have ‘One Wish’ for defeating the hell minions and freeing Yemma. Goku asks him to grant a Dragon for Earth. Kibito-Shin hesitates at first but then he complies. Goku and the others return to Earth by using Goku’s Instant Transmission and they meet Pan and Bulla who were on Dende’s Lookout. Goku uses the Dragon Radar and in 3 hours, he finds all seven dragon balls. Goku summons the dragon and a Golden Shenron rose from the balls and spoke to them ‘'I shall grant you four wishes. Speak wisely.’' Goten and Trunks are excited to know that the dragon can grant them four wishes. Goku wishes for Gohan, Majuub and Piccolo to be alive. He then wishes for them to be transported to Dende’s Lookout. Suddenly they see Gohan, Piccolo and Majuub on the Lookout. Chi Chi runs and hugs him. Pan also does the same to Gohan. Goku also wishes for the Hell Gates to be closed. Vegeta then immediately asks Golden Shenron if any of the Minions of Hell escaped. Trunks tells him that was a dumb wish. Golden Shenron tells Vegeta that the Androids have escaped in the battle between the Z Fighters and are here on Earth. Goku and the others and are stunned and Golden Shenron immediately disappears. Android Z Saga Androids Plan Goku tells Dende to go to the highest tower of Dende's Lookout and see where the androids are. After a while he comes back and tells all of them that they are in a forest, East of Dende's Lookout. Goku, Trunks and Goten go in search of the Androids while Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Majuub and Pan stay on the Lookout with their parents and friends. Krillin tries entertains all of them with some jokes but #18 tells him to zip it. Goku becomes a Super Saiyan 2 and Goten and Trunks become a Super Saiyan. Goku finds the Androids energy signal and finds them in an isolated forest. The Androids are surprised to see Goku. They hold their hands together and a blinding light is followed by an new figure in shining grey armour standing there. He introduces him self as Z. His Name is Z Everyone is shocked by this new figure. Vegeta knows that Goku and others need his help so he flies towards them. Meanwhile, Z shows of his new power by firing a Death Beam at Trunks but Goten lunges himself forward at the last moment and saves Trunks but is killed by the blast. Trunks snaps and becomes a Super Saiyan 3! But even this astounding power, he is not able to land a punch on Z. Z knocks him away as if he was a fly and charges towards Goku with a fist but Goku evades it. Goku quickly powers up to Super Saiyan 5 and fire some blasts and a 10x Super Kamehameha at Z. A huge explosion occurs, destroying the Forest and many towns near it. When the smoke clears, Z is unarmed without on a scratch on himself. He suddenly pulls out a blade from his hand and charges towards Goku slicing his arm. He then fires a Doom Super Cannon at Goku who takes full hit and falls to the ground and has reverted back to his base form.Z prepares to land the final blow on Goku. Trivia *'Broly was the only character in H.F.I.L Saga to have fought the Z Fighters for more than one episode and the only one to kill the member(s) of the Z Fighters in H.F.I.L Saga.' *'Broly is the only character/villain in Dragon Ball XT to become a 'Legendary Super Saiyan 4'' *'Golden Shenron can grant 4 wishes and he is summoned from the ''Golden Dragon Balls''' Category:Fan Fiction Category:User:Kamipiccolo Category:Piccolo The Super Namek